The one from a new perspective
by Gachafoox
Summary: This story is written from the perspective of an oc, instead of one of the main ship. Follow Harper as she watches this love story unfold, and gives it a small push every now and then. Rated T just in case- feel free to give me feedback, I'd love to improve!
1. The one with the introductions

Hi! My name is Harper. I'm a natural brunette, but I may or may not have dyed the tips of my chin-length hair red. I'm 16 years old and around 5'6 in height. I never knew my father and because my mother couldn't take care of me, I was sent to a foster home. I got myself kicked out of a few until a couple found me that wouldn't let me go. So here I am. Packing my school bag at 12 in the morning because I had school in 8 hours. I haven't slept. I finally shoved the last binder in my bag and zipped it up, changing into an oversized shirt and jumping into bed

…

The first day of junior year and I'm already late. I changed quickly, grabbed my bag, grabbed a granola bar and rushed out the door, giving my foster parent a quick goodbye. My father works from home so I got access to his car. I jumped in, started the engine and drove out. Of course, I had to get caught in traffic.

…

By the time I made it to school I was two minutes from late. I parked and rushed to the door where my friend Annabeth was waiting. Ok, pause. Back-track. This girl waiting at the door for me is Annabeth. She's been my friend since like, ever. Well, not ever, just since 6th grade or so when I finally settled in a foster home. She's got super long curly blonde hair that I am super jealous of, but don't let that fool you. She is the smartest girl I know, and those stormy grey eyes have made me lose my nerve more times than I can count. She's taller than me by, like, an inch. Ok back to the present.

"Heyyyyy~ Annabeth!"I said, rushing forward to hug her.

She placed a hand on my forehead and pushed me back. "Where have you been? We are about to be late and you are _Not _ruining my perfect attendance."

"Sorry, sorry. Traffic was killer and I was up late packing my school bag." I whined. "Now if you don't want to ruin your perfect attendance lets get inside!" I steered myself behind her and shoved her inside. We eventually fell into step next to each other, comparing schedules. Here's mine.

**Period 1- Spanish 3**

**Period 2- Music/Choir**

**Period 3- English**

**Period 4- calculus **

**Lunch/Break period**

**Period 5- Chemistry**

**Period 6- Theatre/Drama**

**Period 7- Pe**

**Period 8- Engineering.**

"Ooooh, Nice! We have Spanish chemistry and Engineering together." Annebeth stated cheerfully.

"Sweeeet. And naturally, we have to eat together during lunch." I chimed in, tucking my schedule back in my pocket. Then I caught a snippet of conversation from a group of girls.

"-Hear about the new kid?" I stopped and tugged on Annabeth's shirt to get her to stop. _New kid?_ I thought.

"Yeah, I did! I heard he's _super_ cute." Another said, jumping up and down with excitement.

_It's a guy!? Nice._ "Did you know about the new kid Annie?" She turned to her, starting to walk again.

"Maybe." She mumbled, playing with one of her curls.

"And you didn't tell me? I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets." I covered my heart with a hand in a gesture of fake hurt.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just go." She grumbled.

…

We made it to class 30 seconds before the bell. Completely out of breath, since he had to run to make it. I took my seat just as the bell rang. A good five minutes after the bell rang a guy walked in. I assumed it was the new kid since id never saw him before. I glanced at Annabeth and bit back a snicker when I saw her jaw hanging open like it was broken. The dude had messy black hair, and the coolest eyes I've ever seen. I mean a see-green that made all the tension in my body melt. My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Mister Jackson. You're late." My teacher scoffed, checking her roster.

"Yeah, I know. I had to visit the principal's office, and got a little lost. Sorry." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine señor. Please sit down." The teacher sighed, turning back to the board.

He looked around for a place to sit. I nudge Annabeth to get her to close her mouth, which led to Annabeth burying her head in her arms in shame. I quickly waved him over, pointing to an empty seat next to Annabeth. He caught her gaze and smiled, walking toward them.

"He's coming this way," I whispered to Annabeth. She immediately looked up.

"Why would he be doing that?"

"Because I waved him over."

"Harper!" She glared at me, making me want to crawl into a hole to escape.

"Oh look he's here-" I made an excuse to look away, turning to face him. "Alright so if your lost name is Jackson, what's your first?"

"It's uh...Percy. Percy Jackson."

"You sure about that? Cause you don't seem sure." I snickered, getting a wack in the arm from Annabeth. "Ow!" I yelped, rubbing the area she hit.

"That didn't hurt and you know it. Don't be rude." I got another glare from her, instantly flinching away.

"I will never get used to that," I mumbled, facing him again. "I'm Harper. Harper Perez. And this is Annabeth. Completely single." I jumped away from the punch I knew was coming. "Hah! Missed me!"

"Miss Perez please sit down!" The teacher interjected, scowling at her.

"Sorry, profesora," I mumbled and sat down again, to the snickers of my classmates, my face strawberry red. Percy chuckled and sat down next to Annabeth. Annabeth and I mumbled back and forth to each other until we were told to stop. Then we resorted to talking through paper. And then the teacher took it. So we stopped talking. Even though I got every answer right when she thought I wasn't paying attention.

…

I survived the next classes but couldn't wait for lunch. Turns out I was no good at singing. Percy was great at it though. Just the first half of the day and already my brain is stretched past maximum capacity. I made sure I got to the cafeteria early, to pick a good seat. Because let's face it, that's gonna be your seat for the rest of the year. So you must choose wisely. I manage to hook a good seat near the lunch line, for easy food access. I watched the entrance while I ate from one of the school trays. Not going to lie, the food is pretty good. My foot was constantly tapping against the ground. I waved Annabeth over when I saw her walk in. Followed by Percy seconds later. I waved him over too. Followed by, a minute later, two other friends. Yes, Annabeth isn't my _only_ friend at this school. Let's pause one more time.

The first of the two to arrive is Thalia Grace. She's got short black hair kinda like Percy, and almost as messy. Her eyes are this electric blue color and every other time she touched me I receive some static shock. She's kind of punk and just as scary as Annabeth when she wants to be. She's pretty tomboyish and a big fan of black. Don't call her by her last name though. She hates it. The second girl is Piper McLean. She's pretty without trying. She's got choppy hair, usually with a feather braided into it. She's got tan skin and tells me she's like half Native American though my memory is poor sometimes. She's got these beautiful kaleidoscope eyes and a voice that compels you to listen. Her dad is an actor but she doesn't like to bring it up. Ok back to the present.

"Hey, girrrrls," Piper said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey, Piper." I turned and smiled at her.

"Who's he?" Thalia questioned, pointing and sitting next to Percy.

"The new kid," I said, going back to my food.

"I'm Percy, thank you for asking your friend instead of asking me directly." He jumped in sarcastically.

"You're very much welcome." Thalia snickered.

"Percy the one you're talking to is Thalia, and this girl sitting next to me is Piper," I said before Thalia and Percy could kill each other.

"Oh my god, Piper you should have seen Annabeth's face when Percy walked in this morning. It was hilarious." I whispered poorly, cause everyone heard. Annabeth's cheeks flushed. She groaned and covered her face with her shirt. Percy turned and raised an eyebrow at Annabeth, and Thalia Piper and I started laughing.

"Soooo..how are things with you and Jason Piper?" I broke in to spare Annabeth.

"Uh..still going strong." She mumbled with a smile, her cheeks turning pink. Someone new slid into the seat next to me.

"Heyyyyy ladies."

"Oh thank god." Piper sighed with relief, saved from further questioning.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey bro."

"Ello. Good to see you."

"You saw me this morning."

"Technically you left after me. So no I didn't."

"Whatever." I turned from the new arrival to Percy. "This is Leo. My foster brother."

The scrawny Latino turned to Percy. "Nice to meet ya! The new kid right?"

"Uh Yeah...So you're a foster kid?"

"Yep. Harper and I both are."

"Details to follow." I jumped in, glaring at Leo. Ok yes, I'm a little sensitive about the topic. Leo is exactly as described. A scrawny Latino with elvish ears and a whole lot of energy. We are both super ADHD. Like more than average. I'm not as scrawny though.

…

The rest of the day mostly breezed by. Said Hi to some friends, avoided some enemies, blah blah, the usual. Classes are pretty easy so far though it is only the first week. I collapsed on my bed thoroughly exhausted. One day down, an entire year to go.


	2. The one where cupid takes a shot

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rolled away, covering my head with a pillow. "Go away-" I mumbled, pulling the covers over my head.

"Harpieeeee get up! You're gonna be late!", came a males voice. An incredibly annoying male.

"Don't call me harpie. I don't want to be associated with those monster birds."

"Harper, it's 7:45. Classes start in fifteen minutes."

"Oh shi-" I jumped out of bed, rushing over to my closet. "Get out Leo so I can get dressed."

"Fine fine. I want a ride to school today though."

"Give me some of the spare parts I know you have and ill consider it." I snickered, picking an outfit out of my closet.

"Uuuugghh. Fine." he left the room and I got dressed quickly, slipping on my favorite hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. I grabbed a bagel, and the keys to the car out of the bowl by the door. Leo was already waiting in the car. I jumped in and started up the car, eating my bagel on the way to school. Luckily there wasn't a lot of traffic today. We made it with plenty of time to spare, and as usual, Annabeth was waiting for me outside.

"Hey, Harper. Why's Leo with you? You guys never ride together."

"He wanted a ride to school, god knows why, and now owes me some parts. Pay up, bro." I turned and held my hand out. He grumbled but dropped a few random bolts, screws and whatnots in my hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Yeah yeah." He huffed, walking inside.

"Let's get going." I grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. "Sooo…..whats up with you and Percy? I don't think I've ever seen you react like that when you saw a guy."

"Er...I was just surprised. I didn't think the new kid would be in our first period."

"Yeah right. Buuutt if you feel you don't have anything to confess I won't push." I shrugged, walking into class. This time Percy beat us there. He'd managed to hook a great spot in the back.

"Sweet- the best spot in the house dude. Profesora like never looks back here." I slid into the seat next to him, Annabeth sat on his other side. I should probably mention, mostI've of the classrooms are set up like lecture halls. With the desks getting higher each row back. Ours is mostly shadowed near the top, so the teacher never bothers with this corner.

"Seriously? How do you know all this? Isn't it only like, the second day of school?" he looked at me funny. I ignored it.

"I've had her for 3 years straight. If you didn't know this school has a junior high and elementary branch. She, unfortunately, moved up to high school with us. So I had her in this exact classroom last year too. She never called on the back row." I paused for a moment to catch my breath.

"Ouch. That sucks. You've been stuck with the same teacher for 3 years?" he asked after he took a breath in through his teeth.

"Yep. Not that bad though. She doesn't hate me. I'm one of her best students."

"Mhm." said Annabeth, pretending like she was devoted to her paper. That was totally a sarcastic mhm. Mean.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at her.

"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact she gets super annoyed any time she gets an answer right." Annabeth said to Percy, not so quietly.

"So maybe I've shown her up a few times. Big deal." I shrugged.

"Muy Bien, clase, todos los ojos aquí arriba. Vamos a empezar." The teacher started, standing up from her desk. Alright, class, all eyes up here. Let's begin.

Underline= translation

...Five minutes later…

"Perez! Translate. Estoy Buscando la estación de tren. puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo?" The teacher called her out after she'd been fidgeting with a few parts. I jumped, catching my balance before I fell.

"Mierda-" I yelped. "Um...Oh, I know this one!" I slammed my hand on he desk like I was hitting a button. "What is, I am looking for the train station. can you help me find it?" I smirked, sure of myself. My little jeopardy reference got a few giggles.

Profesora sighed. "Si Senorita."

"See? I'm a genius in Spanish. She just hates to admit it." I whispered, going back to my invention. Percy chuckled quietly.

"How did you answer so quickly? I would have needed, like, 20 seconds to think."

"Blood I guess. It's in my nature." I shrugged, fitting a few parts together.

"Her mother is a Latina," Annabeth added. God, I hate it when my friends do that. If I wanted to share that kind of information I would. I glared at Annabeth but she didn't seem to notice.

"Like your real mother?" He asked me.

"Yep."

"You knew her?"

"Yes." I said, in a tone that clearly said: "Drop it."

"Ok."

I zoned out for the rest of the class, only snapped out by the bell. I packed up the gadget and my papers and rushed out the door. I made it to the choir room and collided with someone on my way in. I stumbled back mumbling "ow." Over and over again. I held a hand over my face. The person I collided with turned around.

"You alright?" A guy. Great. This better not turn into a sappy love story. **A/N hehehehehe**

I pulled my hand away from my face. No blood. "Physically? Yes. My dignity might be a little wounded though." I stood up straight again and did a double-take. Ok this guy, yeesh it might turn into a sappy love story. This guy was hot. At least to me. He had black hair but the sides were shaved close to his head. The rest was messy and Falling in his face. He had darkish lightish skin. Kinda like a mix between Asian and light skin African American. His eyes were a soft sky blue and very easy to get lost in. When he heard I was fine he started to walk away. When I finally snapped out of my trance I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Hold up. Could I get your name? I'd like to know who I almost knocked over."

He looked over his shoulder. "Please. It would have taken more than that to knock me over. It's Aaron." **A/N haha yes I know it's another oc but I can't think of anyone from the book universe who would be good with Harper.**

"Nice name." More like a hot name. Personal preference, don't judge. "I'm Harper."

"Nice to meet ya, Harper." And then he walked away. Smooth Harper. Didn't even get his number. But it's whatever.

"Yeah ok, that was fun to watch." Came a voice behind me. I involuntarily flinched. I turned to find Percy like ten feet away with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"You saw all that?"

"Heard it too." He smirked. I groaned and walked over to my assigned seat. Yes, we had assigned seats. It wasn't my idea. I did a quick glance around and saw Aaron tuning a guitar. Oh great, he's a guitarist. Bet he knows how to sing too. Greeaaaat. Just super. I mean, I wasn't the worst singer in my class, but with zero experience I was pretty bad. I tried my best to sone out the entire class but it was pretty hard now knowing he was in my class.

…

I practically slept through English and calculus. Don't you dare look at me funny. I was up late with calculus homework I'd put off and just wanted to sleep. I sat down at lunch and immediately once everyone was there Percy started making fun of me. He was starting to fit in fast. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. I pulled my hoodie over my head, bright red with shame.

"-should have seen it. She ran straight into him and then started blushing- I swear she did- when she saw who she ran into."

"Thank you very much for recounting my misery, Percy. I think that's enough." I grumbled, pulling my hood off my head.

"Did I mention she was staring at him practically the whole time?" He snickered, I turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I was? I didn't even know- my brain was completely out to lunch." I huffed. Casually munching on some chips.

"But of all the places you could have stared you had to watch him. I suppose you unconsciously looked away whenever he turned to you too?" He had a stupid cocky smirk I wanted to wipe off his face.

"My Lil' sis has a crush~" Leo chimed in, elbowing my side. I swatted his arm away.

"It is not a crush. Its neutral admiration." I grumbled. It was definitely a crush, but I would never openly admit that.

"Your face says otherwise," Annabeth added. "You are bright red."

"I wouldn't be talking miss. Would you like me to bring up yesterday morning?" I mimicked her wide-eyed open-jawed face when Percy walked in yesterday. With an extra dose of stupid.

"Whatever," Annabeth muttered, her cheeks red. I snickered. Everyone else just looked confused.

"I'll explain later." I looked at everyone but Percy. And then I coughed out a word low enough for only piper to hear since she was next to me. "Percabeth." Piper let out a small gasp and looked between Percy and Annabeth, a wicked smile on her face. They both looked very confused. It was my turn to wear the cocky smirk. "Payback." I cackled. Annabeth glared at me, suddenly understanding what was happening, and for once I didn't flinch away. And then the bell rang. Damn it. I packed up my stuff and left the cafeteria.

…

I walked in and had to keep from jumping up and down and squealing. The second day of school and we get to play with dangerous chemicals. Sweet. I sat down on a stool, lucky enough to have Annabeth as my lab partner. That was probably the safest set up too since every part of me tells me to dump the chemicals altogether, shake it, and see what happens. Annabeth could keep me from blowing up the school. She walked into the room and sat down next to me, but went straight to work instead of greeting me.

"What you still mad at me? I have no clue why you would. I was just-" Just my luck. I happened to look at the door right when, you guessed it, Aaron walked in. I choked on my words. Annabeth looked at me curiously, then followed my gaze. A smirk grew along her face. Why do you do this to me, Lord?

"Is that?..." She didn't finish but it was implied.

"Yeah, it is." I groaned.

"Girl score. He's pretty cute."

"You stick to Percy. You can't be getting disloyal now." I huffed, pulling my hood over my head to avoid eye contact. And then the teacher had to ruin it.

"Right everyone for this lab you're going to need groups of three."

Annabeth got a devilish grin.

"Don't you dare Annabeth-" I sat up and glared at her but she wasn't looking at me. The moment Aaron started looking around she waved him over. He got the idea and grabbed his stuff, walking over.

"Payback Harper~" She snickered, leaning back in her chair. I groaned and buried my head in my arms, pulling my hood over my head. "Jesus Christ have mercy." I mumbled. Actually no. He clearly wasn't on my side because he kept placing me near this dude. Uuuuggghhh. He sat down in the only available seat. Directly next to me. Annabeth and I had a silent argument

_Why must you do this to me?_

**_You did this to me_**

_I hate you_

**_Love you too_**

I was the first to back down. I sat up and took a deep breath, turning to face him

"I didn't know you were in this class." Probably because I wasn't looking for you before, I thought.

"And I didn't know you were here either." He leaned against the lab table and ohmygod if it was possible for him to get any cuter he did.

"This uh...this is my friend Annabeth. The one who called you over." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder at her. "You were, er..are pretty good at the guitar."

"Hm? Thanks." He smiled and I swear I melted on the spot, I turned to Annabeth and mouthed help me. Thank god for besties.

"We should probably listen so we don't blow something up." Annabeth jumped in, looking over me and at Aaron.

"Right of course," I mumbled, mouthing her a thank you. I turned to face the front again, and the lab was pretty fun even if I didn't get to blow anything up. And guess what? I managed to snag his number this time. Score!

"Girl you were blushing the entire class. Can you admit it's a crush now?"

I sighed, mumbled a few unkind things, then replied. "Yeahitsacrush."

Annabeth smirked and held up her phone ...where she had been recording a voice memo?!

"YOU LITTLE FRICK-" I jumped for the phone but she side-stepped and stuffed her phone in her bag. "You can't show that to anyone!"

"No promises~" she laughed and ran. I hissed and grumbled but walked to my next class.

…

The theatre is in the auditorium. Obviously. So I sat in the rows of chairs working on homework while everyone messed around on stage. Our drama teacher was apparently on maternity leave and they didn't have a sub yet so it was pretty much free time. I don't know why they trusted students on their own. But I'm not complaining. I sat in a box seat in the side of the auditorium, shielded by shadow, so I could use my phone to cheat on my work and got plenty of quiet since the echo barely reached most of the time. It was nice alone time. Ok maybe I was secretly texting back and forth with Aaron but that isn't important. Time flew by pretty fast and I packed my bag up just as the bell rang.

…

I didn't bother trying to participate in PE today. The class I was really interested in was engineering. I've always been interested in engineering, I just never knew why. I look forward to getting my own workshop in the future. Maybe working with Annabeth on some inventions. I paid full attention in this class, and not to brag, made the best structure. Er, with Annabeth's help. What? I'm not a genius yet. Yet. I was actually kinda sad when school let out. I'd been having a lot of fun in engineering. Guess time flies. I stood outside leaning against the back of the car waiting for Leo, knowing he always wanted a ride back. Always walks here never walks back. I was working on some kinks in the invention Annabeth and I worked on, I just couldn't help it. I had to have something for my hands to do, and inventing was my go-to. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I'd been so focused on my work I hadn't heard anyone approaching. I looked up to find Aaron standing in front of me, bag hanging from one shoulder.

"Whatcha doing out here? I thought you would have gone home by now?" he asked, putting most of his weight on one foot. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Waiting on my brother. Though he's not in any clubs that I know of, so I don't know what's taking him so long." I shrugged, fidgetting with the gadget.

"And what's that you're working on?" He pointed at the thing in my hands.

"Hm? Oh, it's like a mini model of an expanding backpack. Annabeth helped me make it in my last period." I pressed a small button on one of the bag straps and the entire thing got a little bigger. "Its basically tons of links hooked together, and then the hooks release when I press the button. The real thing is gonna be covered in flexible fabric so that it doesn't irritate the skin." I explained, pointing out each part.

He whistled. "That's pretty cool. And you made it yourself?"

"Well with Annabeth's help, but I guess yeah mostly by myself." I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed at the praise. And then I looked over his shoulder and saw Leo walking her way.

"Oh- There he is. I should probably be going." I stuffed the prototype in my hoodie pocket and grabbed my bag off the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Have a good night." He waved and walked away.

Leo walked over and watched him walk away. "Was that?"

"One word out of you and I swear to god your walking home." I hissed and jumped in the car, starting up the engine. He grumbled and jumped in. Once we were on the road he started poking fun at me knowing full well I couldn't just drop him on the side of the road. I pulled into the house, turned off the car and walked inside, acting all annoyed at him. My father was sitting at the kitchen table, working on his laptop. I walked over to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Hola padre." I didn't turn around but I know he heard me.

"Hello Harper. How was school?"

"It was ok."

"Harper has a crush!" Leo called from upstairs.

"I do not!"

"Annabeth showed me the recording!"

Damn it. Her dad actually stopped his work and turned to look at her. She mumbled incoherent words under her breath, grabbed some yogurt out of the fridge and closed the door.

"It's only a small crush." I mumbled, grabbing a spoon from one of the drawers.

"There's no such thing as a small crush Harper." My dad scoffed.

"Yeah she fell for him _hard_." Leo said, now standing in the doorway.

"Whatever." I muttered, suddenly very focused on my snack.

"Yeah right. You managed to hook his name and number in the same day. Even i never manage to do that."

"Leo you've never been able to do that. You aren't as great at hooking girls as you think." I snickered.

He glared at me and I just shrugged. And then I got a text. I pulled my phone out. "Hm? Well if it isn't the devil herself. But she can wait if she insists on sharing my personal life."

"Also, i saw them talking in the school parking lot earlier." I kept blabbing. Luckily her dad had lost interest.

"Im gone." I walked past him and out of the kitchen, running up to my room. Annabeth was starting to spam text me. I jumped on my bed and pulled out my phone. 13 missed messages. 3 missed calls. What the frigg was so urgent?

_Harper_

_Harper hey harper_

_Harper answer me_

_Harpiiiieeee_

Pretty much my name over and over and over again.

_What do you want Annabeth? Also, y would u tell Leo about the recording? He is the absolute worst person 2 show that recording 2._

_**Because his reaction was hilarious. Also guess what?**_

_What?_

_**The stolls are having a party.**_

_Not interested. We both know the punch will be spiked. Im calling it_.

**_Aaron is going to be there._**

….

Yeah your hooked. Party at 7:00, coming to pick you up 6:45. Wear something cute.

.Happened? Jesus christ- I checked the time. 4:30. I could probably stop by the mall to get something to wear. Am i seriously going to this party? I guess i could just avoid the drinks and food. Someones gonna have to be designated driver.

"Leo! Get your butt up here." I laid an arm over my face, and turned my head to the door. Leo was standing there within seconds.

"Whatcha need?" He leaned against the door frame.

"You going to the stolls party? Cause apparently I am."

"Definitely. You driving?"

"Yep. And i'll be dragging your drunk ass back after you drink the punch."

"Sweet." He walked away.

What am I getting myself into?...


	3. The one with the party disaster

6:30. Fifteen minutes until Annabeth came to get me. I did go to the mall and found a pretty cute- and cheap- dress. It wasn't short but wasn't long either. About mid-thigh length. It was red and white. Layers of white fabric underneath so the skirt puffed out a bit. Everything from the waist up was pretty tight. It was pretty much a cold shoulder without sleeves on the shoulder. Easy to slip out of thank god. **A/N rough image of the dress will likely be on pfp. **I had straightened my hair as best I could. I didn't really wear makeup. It would just be ruined anyway. I managed to find some lace-up converse that went as high as my knee in red, and it actually matched really well. And I didn't have to murder my feet. Bonus. I checked the time. Ten minutes now.

"Leo! Are you ready?! Annabeth is coming in like ten minutes and she's never late. I'll make you walk to the party."

"Yes Harper I'm ready-" he faltered when he saw me sitting on the couch. "You know I don't think I've ever seen you dressed up this fancy. Perhaps trying to impress?~" He snickered.

"I- er- uh..whatever." My mind blanked to default. I looked over my shoulder. He was dressed pretty casually. "You don't look too bad yourself. And I really only threw on a dress and some shoes. Nothing special."

She heard a knock on the door and instantly checked the time. "6:45. Damn right on the dot." I got up and got the door. "Hey, Annabeth. Mind if Leo rides with us?"

"I guuuess. You look cute. Let's go." She turned and walked back toward her car. I grabbed my purse- I wasn't carrying around a handbag the whole time- and slipped it over my head, walking after her. Leo closed and walked the door behind him and jumped into the back seat.

…

We arrived right at 7 on the dot. Dang, this girl is good. I hopped out and stood to the side of the road, waiting on Annabeth. I looked across the street at everyone filing into this two-story modern house. Once Annabeth was out of the car I walked across the street and into the house.

"Are piper and Thalia going to be here?"

"Piper Yes, I'm not sure about Thalia." She said, walking into the house. The moment I stepped inside I was swept with a wave of overwhelming. There was loud music and waves of people. Maybe too many to be comfortable with. Some people were already tipsy, so I guess the punch really was spiked. I scanned the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Annabel asked, trying her best to hide a smirk. It was failing.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Percy."

Annabeth caught her breath. "Percy's going to be here?"

"Yep~ Why? Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden?" I only mention it cause she started fidgeting with her dress.

"Psh. No."

"Mhm. I'll go look for Piper." And someone else. I turned and walked away. When I couldn't see her anymore I pulled my phone out and opened Percy's contact.

_We r here. U here yet?_

_**Just parked. **_

_Well, get in here before Annabeth gets lost in the crowds._

_**Alright alright. Try not to have too much fun with Aaron ;)**_

_I h8 u._

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away, taking another 360 look around. It took about five seconds of walking before I rammed into someone again.

"Again, ow," I grumbled, backing up and rubbing the spot I hit.

The person I'd hit turned around and- ohmygod SERIOUSLY!? Of course, I run into Aaron a second time. Just my luck.

He saw me and chuckled. "We really must stop running into each other like this. You'll have a bruise by the end of the week."

"Um y-yeah," I mumbled, removing my hand. No blood thank god. But I did feel my cheeks heating up.

"I didn't know you'd be here." He tilted his head. Wait- was he checking me out? I purposefully met his eyes, and he started looking at _me_ again. Yeah, he was definitely checking me out. And then it hit me. _Wait- ohmygodmycrushwascheckingmeout!_

"Yeah neither did I. Annabeth practically dragged me out here."

"Pfft. She didn't strike me as the type to like parties."

"Usually she doesn't. She's probably just in the mood. Since we don't have a lot of homework yet." I shrugged.

"Ah. And where is she now?"

"Not a clue."

"You don't know where she is?" He sounded amused.

"Er...I might have ditched her once we got here." I laughed nervously, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Why would you do that?"

"To set her up." it took me a moment to figure out how that sounded. "Er- I mean, set her up WITH someone."

"Really? Who?"

"With the new kid, Percy. He's in our second period. You should have seen her face when he walked into my first period. But she keeps on insisting she likes _Luke_." **A/N whats a percabeth fanfiction without the heartbreaker himself?**

"Luke? Don't believe I'm familiar with the name."

"Really? He's like, the most popular jock in the school. Among many many MANY other things."

"Such as?" He prompted, waving his hand in a _Go on _gesture.

"You really wanna know? He's a jerk, a player, homophobic, racist, sexist, entitled, he can single-handedly destroy your social life-"

"Yeah ok, that's enough. What does she see in him?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. He's even messed with me behind her back. I didn't say anything cause I knew Annabeth would just call me a liar and hate me for a week."

"Wow." he looked around with a sour expression like he was looking for the dude.

"A-Anyway. What are you d-doing here?" I cursed myself for stumbling so much.

"I might be playing later. I asked the stolls earlier."

"Really? That's pretty cool."

"Yep. You seem nervous."

"Parties arent..Exactly my scene, ya know? The crowds and the noise. I don't really like the head strain."

"Yeah, I didn't figure. Better with machines than humans right?"

I nodded sheepishly. "And Stoll parties usually get pretty crazy."

"I can tell. Want to get something to drink?"

"I'll pass." I decided not to warn him about the spiked beverage. Just to see how it goes. Don't judge me.

I followed him to the drink table anyway, looking around while he got his drink. I spotted a lot of familiar faces. And a few unfriendly ones. How did I _not_ expect Luketo be here? Of course the stolls would invite him. Even if they didn't want to...And he's getting uncomfortably close to Annabeth and Percy. Uh uh. That A-hole was not ruining my ship. But now definitely wasn't the time. Maybe outside once the party was over. And _no_ I wasn't going to get into a physical fight. Just tell him off. But I can hold my own in a fight if I needed to, so I wasn't too worried. I looked over my shoulder to see what was taking Aaron so long. He wasn't where I left him. I looked around and spotted him talking to someone. But who? I scanned the person's face...were they...that's a girl- panic took hold of me pretty quickly. What if he's already dating something. I took a closer look. . Freakin. Dare. There was no way a guy like him could date _her_. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl. When there aren't boys involved. Then she gets super clingy and bitchy around everyone. Even if she wasn't dating she got clingy around her crush. I bit back a snarl and walked away from the drink table towards Percy and Annabeth to see how things are going. I know I could have just texted Percy or Annabeth, but id rather not just sit by the drink table and wait. They'd moved from where i last saw them, which was good. I couldn't see luke nearby. Also good. I tried sneaking up on Annabeth, giving Percy a shushing motion to keep him quiet, but it was all in vain.

"Don't even think about it, Harper." She looked over her shoulder at me.

"What!? How did you know it was me?" I whined.

"Percy's face. I knew someone was behind me because he started looking past me. And you are the only one dumb enough to sneak up on me."

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

"Wait wait wait." Percy made a _time out_ motion with his arms. "You got all that from my facial expression?" He asked Annabeth.

"Yep. That and she breathes loudly." She pointed at me.

"I do not!" I huffed.

"Yeah, you do."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"I thought you were hanging out with Aaron?" Percy said, looking around.

"I was. And then he started talking to someone back at the drink table so i left to find you guys."

Annabeth looked at me and we had another silent conversation

_Possible girlfriend? _She asked

_Possible girlfriend._

She mouthed a silent ouch. "Who was it?"

"My best guess. Red."

"Major ow. You think he'd fall for Dare?"

"For all we know she convinced him it was the best option."

"Woah woah wait. Whos Red?" he looked completely confused, it was a little funny.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's a red-head, ginger, whatever. Her initials are RED so we just call her Red."

"That's...Coincidental."

"Tell me about it." I scoffed.

"But I thought she was with that blonde. The one on our first period." Annabeth chimes in, tilting her head to the side.

"Who, Will? No way. I'm like 99% sure Will is gay so no." I rolled my eyes. I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind me, and neither Percy or Annabeth's facial expressions changed this time.

"Fair enough. So then I guess she isn't dating anyone. Hopefully." she glanced behind me but i didn't register it until it was too late. There was a quick jab in my sides, making me jump, then a rather loud "Boo!" followed. I turned around, glaring at whoever decided it was a good idea to spook me. Turns out it was Aaron. "The freaking heck was that for?! You scared the crap out of me!"

"It was funny though." He laughed, instantly making me forget why I was made in the first place.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled, smoothing out my dress.

Once he calmed down from his giggles he looked at me again. "So this is where you disappeared to. I turned around and you were gone. I've been looking for you for like 5 minutes." he huffed and made a face that made him look like a sad puppy who's owner left for work.

"Well you were talking with someone and I didn't want to interrupt, so I came to check on these two." I pointed at Annabeth and Percy. Yeah, what I said was only a half-truth, honestly I also left before jealous made me tackle the girl.

"Awww. but I could have introduced you!" He whined.

"I believe I've already met miss Red." I rolled my eyes, looking away to avoid the sad puppy eyes.

He tilted his head. "Red?"

"Rachel. You two wouldn't by chance be-"

"Dating? No. Though our parents would love that. Why?"

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "No reason. Just curious. Wait but why would your parents want you two to date?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about my family. My dad is the owner of a big recording studio. Olympia Records."

"Never heard of it." I shrugged.

"Wow. That's refreshing." He chuckled. Then someone showed up I did not anticipate. His time Annabeth didn't see him and I was hoping none of us would. _Luke_. He leaned on Annabeth's shoulder, looking around at the rest of us. His lips curled up in a sort of sneer when he saw me and Aaron. He hid it quickly, but Percy definitely noticed. He looked at me I sent him a silent message. _Bully. Watch out._ He nodded, now showing a clear distaste towards Luke. "Hhheeeyyy annabeth~" He was clearly more than a little tipsy since he was slurring. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Hey, Luke. Piper dragged me out here."

"And you dragged me out here." I grumbled. Luke looked at me like he just noticed I was there. "Hola, senorita." He said it in a really exaggerated Spanish accent that made the sentence really offensive. "Hola Luke ¿Qué haces aquí y cuándo te vas?" (Hi Luke, what are you doing here and when are you leaving?) He looked at me with a look of total confusion which gave me mass satisfaction. Annabeth glared at me. "no seas grosero." (Don't be rude.) she said. "Fine Fine. But he doesn't have to treat me like English is a second language." I muttered that second part under my breath, just loud enough for Aaron to hear. He put a protective arm around me, god knows why, but it definitely made me feel better. I was still glaring at the floor though.

Annabeth broke the awkward silence. "I think I'm gunna go get another drink." She turned and walked towards the drink table. Luke turned to Percy the moment she was gone.

"Yous best stay aways from her. She's all miIiiIIInnNnNNNEee." He was definitely drunk. Percy looked taken aback, and a little unsure what to say to that.

"Don't you have girls to flirt with Luke? I'm sure those bitches would love some attention from the school's number one hottie." She rolled her eyes, exaggerating a gossip girl accent.

"NaaAAaaaAaaAh. They can wait. I just figured I'd stick around Annabeth until she's had one drink too many." He snickered.

I took a step forward with enough fury in the movement and my face to make him flinch. "Listen here you-" Aaron put a hand on the back of my neck. A clear warning: _not now_. Annabeth decided that that was a good moment to walk in. She froze when she saw my expression.

"What..Exactly is going on here?" She looked between me and Luke. At the moment I'd completely forgotten about her "crush" on Luke.

"This pedazo de mierda wants to use you Annabeth. He _wants_ you to get drunk so he can take advantage of you." I snarled.

She looked a little shocked, then turned to Luke. "Is this true?"

He feigned a hurt look. "Of course not Annie. You know I'm better than that." _No, you aren't you little- wait...Annie? She lets him call her that but not me?_

"Harper why would you lie to me? Do you really hate him that much?"

I didn't even have to fake my hurt. It was very real and very evident. "You...you believe the playboy over your best friend?... Annabeth why would I lie to you about something like that?" She seemed to hesitate, then stepped closer to Luke. "Harper I don't know what you have against Luke, he hasn't done anything to either of us."

"Hasn't done...Annabeth you have no idea what he's done to me!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. "He's brought up so many stupid stereotypes it's hard to count. He tells me to go home. He acts like I don't understand English, he brings up my parents, my _real_ ones. He asks me what I'm doing in school instead of on a farm. He's sent videos of Mexican cartel music to my social media pages. I'm a barcelonina, not a Mexican, Damn it!" I screamed, stamping my foot, tears falling freely down my face. "I've lived in the U.S my entire life...I didn't want to say anything about the comments because I knew you'd back him up." I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "He may not have done anything to you, Annabeth, but he's done a whole lot to me." I was speaking at barely a whisper now.

"..well you were right. Luke wouldn't do any of those things."

"Fine then! Don't take a warning from your friend who wants the best for you! But don't come crying to me when he puts his hands where they shouldn't be." I glared at her and for once she flinched away. Her face was a mask of shock. I took a shaky breath. "I'm going home." I turned then paused, looking over my shoulder. "I thought you were supposed to be smart." and then I walked into the crowd towards the entrance. I could tell the others were shocked too since it took a count of ten for Aaron to gather his wits and chase after me. I Didn't bother stopping to wait for him. I knew if I stopped everything I'd just done would catch up to me. I broke into a run, straight out the door, breathing in gulps of fresh air. And then the full force hit me. I leaned against the outside wall and slid to the ground, just before I broke down crying. Aaron slid down next to me, wrapping an arm around me again. I leaned on his shoulder, wiping my eyes.

"How about I drive you home? You're too much of a wreck to get there on your own." He asked me. I managed a nod and he helped me up. We walked out to his car, him lending me his jacket since it was already night and i was sleeveless. I told him my address and he took me home.

My dad was asleep thank god. Aaron walked me all the way to my room then waved goodbye and left. I wish he'd stayed the night. I curled up in bed hugging my pillow.

I got ten calls from Annabeth that night and twice as many texts. I ignored all of the above. Leo came home about an hour after me and came to check on me. I ignored him too. I kept coming back to the same question the entire night.

Did I just lose my best friend?

…

**Yaaay chapter three is done thank god- please give me some ideas. I may or may not be running out. I'll start on chapter 4 before I upload this chapter.**


	4. The one where shit happens

One week.

It's been a week since the party and I'm still ignoring Annabeth, no matter how much she tries to apologize. I had my partners and seats changed in all three classes I have with her. She seemed to take the hint. In engineering we had split, me continuing with the backpack project, her picking something new. I still sat at the same table with her and everyone else, but I pretended she wasn't there. Percy or Leo must have explained what happened because neither Piper nor Thalia seemed shocked to see us fighting. Piper keeps trying to get us to apologize to each other. I believe I have nothing to apologize for. Luke has been cockier, sticking closer to Annabeth since the party to get on my nerves. When he wasn't with her he was picking on me. Thankfully it never escalated past sly comments. I was usually able to ignore it or snap back with a better insult. And then something _very_ expected happened. **A/N You guessed it- **Luke and Annabeth started dating. Who didn't see that coming? I tried my best to stay out of it since she seemed happy, but I kept a closer eye on Luke. Sure, I was fighting with Annabeth, but I still wanted to protect her.

At home, I was even worse. I practically locked myself in my room after school, working nonstop on homework and only coming out for food. I got very little sleep. And it started to become noticeable thanks to the bags under my eyes, and me always sleeping through class. I ate barely anything when I ate at all. I mostly just picked at my food. I started losing weight and was soon just as scrawny as Leo. I was tearing myself apart over this fight and still refused to make amends. Leo got worried once I started getting thinner, urging me to eat more at dinner. Annabeth tried to ask me what was going on with me, but I was still ignoring her. Thalia kept telling me to get my shit together. I didn't listen. I was even fidgeting less than usual. Luke took satisfaction in my pitiful state, but around Annabeth, he acted all sympathetic. I knew he was getting mad I wasn't reacting to his insults like he was hoping since I didn't bother responding anymore. Then he hit snapping point.

I was walking over to my locker between periods, fiddling with the lock to open it. When I heard the click I reached to remove the lock but never got to it. A hand settled above my head, holding the door shut. I glanced over my shoulder but didn't need to look to see who it was. Luke was towering over me with a sneer. I was silent for a count of three.

"...I don't have time for this Luke. Go to class." My voice had gotten scratchier. I guess I haven't been using it as often as usual.

"I don't think I will. I don't much like being ignored." He scoffed. I ignored him. I clicked the lock on the locker back into place and messed up the number it was on so he couldn't track it, Then I started off to class with my stuff. He got angry again And shoved me up against the locker. That caught a few people's attention. I had enough sense to drop my bag. I don't know what compelled him but he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground relatively easily. That caught everyone else's attention. People froze to watch the scene. I dug my nails into her wrist but he refused to let go, instead tightening his grip on my neck, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Put me down, Luke." I croaked.

"I told you I don't like being ignored. I royally believe you need a lesson in manners." He flashed a malicious smirk. I looked down at his hand around my throat, trying to pry it off. He grabbed my hair, forcing me to look up, causing me to grunt in pain. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you." He hissed, letting my hair go to slap me across the face. I yelped, moving a hand to rub my cheek. That was going to leave a mark. I decided just to go limp, take whatever he wanted to serve. It was getting hard to breath anyway. I was getting light-headed. People from inside classes started coming out, including Percy and Aaron. They both pushed to the front but Aaron was the first to react. He ran forward, ramming into Luke. he dropped me out of shock, and I didn't have time to twist and soften the blow, so I landed hard on my shoulder with a sickening _pop_. I yelped in pain and grimaced but managed to sit up again, coughing. That fall definitely wasn't enough to break my arm so my shoulder was probably dislocated somehow. Aaron left Luke to Percy and came over to check on me. Luke has left a mark on my neck and face, I could tell since both spots were sore. My breathing was starting to return to normal and my head was clearing. I was vaguely aware of Percy beating the shit out of Luke and was soon fully aware of Annabeth pushing through the crowd toward the front. She ran forward to break up Luke and Percy, though it seemed more like Luke was getting a beating. Percy barely had a scratch on him. Aaron helped me stand, careful to avoid touching my bad arm. Annabeth started screaming at Percy and then seemed to notice me and my condition. She turned to Luke to get an explanation. I didn't hear everything, but I did catch a snippet.

"-Started insulting you and I got angry and attacked her."

"Liar!" I screamed, doubling over from the sudden movement in my hurt arm. "Annabeth he attacked me first. I was trying to put something in my locker. He pinned me up against the wall and when I tried to walk away and started choking me. I was trying to avoid a fight." She hesitated between me and Luke, then her gaze hardened on me. "You've lied before. How do I know you're not lying now?"

"Annabeth look at me." I gestured to my entire body. "Why would I pick a fight with the biggest guy in the school in my state?"

"You...you wouldn't.." She mumbled. She didn't get to finish her thought since teachers showed up, and Aaron escorted me to the nurse's office.

…

Turns out I was right. I dislocated my shoulder. Thankfully it was my non-dominant arm. That made everything five times easier. I had to be taken to the hospital since the nurse couldn't exactly set my shoulder with the little supplies she had. Aaron refuses to let me go without him. I don't remember a lot about it since I was dazed with pain, and full of anesthesia. I got several visits to my hospital room I was told. Among them Annabeth and Leo. Percy had done enough damage to send Luke to the hospital too. Thankfully he was on another floor. He didn't get half as many visitors. Serves him right. I was asleep for almost 5 hours after the anesthetics. I had my arm in a sling to keep from moving it, but I was discharged the next day. Luke was not.

…

It's the Tuesday a week later. Luke came back yesterday, but he steered clear. Since I came back to school either Percy or Aaron has been acting as my bodyguard. Annabeth and I have started making amends. She broke up with Luke Monday and blocked him on pretty much everything. The comments got worse, but now Annabeth and I are handling it together. And good news, I finished a life-sized prototype for my expanding bag. I let Aaron test it out. I showed him how to use it and he still almost broke it. Since I busted my arm Leo has practically been forcing me to eat more to "keep up my strength". I think he just wants to be the scrawniest again. My friends and I keep pushing to get Luke expelled, but _apparently,_ his family has some money, so the most we could get was a week-long suspension for unnecessary and unprovoked violence. My parents are trying to sue.

…

Aaron and I have been hanging out a lot recently. He's even moved over to my lunch table. Turns out Annabeth showed everyone but Aaron the recording so they teased me relentlessly. She and Percy still refuse to admit each other likes the other. Whenever Aaron is within ten feet of me and a friend sees, they start making kissy faces. I immediately throw the nearest object at them. I could swear I've caught Aaron blushing a few times, so I guess he sees the teasing and just doesn't say anything. My parents still haven't met him. I can't say my father is entirely ecstatic about me liking a boy. The typical protective dad thing.

…

Alright back to the present day. I'm currently standing at my locker changing out notebooks for my next class, at full attention for a certain trouble maker. He'd been trying to start something again, but apparently, my friends have a pact that someone had to keep an eye on me at all times. It's usually Aaron around the lockers since he is like three lockers down from mine. So anyway, we are both at our lockers, he finishes first and walks over to me. I don't even have to look to know he's there.

"Ya need something?" I asked, stuffing a binder in my locker.

"Nothing of importance. Just casual small talk." He shrugged, leaning on the locker door next to mine, slipping his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Mhm. Small talk my ass. Got something on your mind?" I scoffed

"How could you tell? You're just always talking about how Percy and Annabeth obviously like each other and they should 'just get together already'." He put it in air quotes.

"Your point?" I closed the door and turned to him. "They really are cute together."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just wondering why you don't have a boyfriend either. I mean your just as pretty if not more so than Annabeth." I kid you not, I think I turned as red as my hair.

"Erm..w-well uh…" I stumbled over myself, sobbing internally at my stupidity. "I-it's just… I mean I-I like this guy b-but I'm not sure if he likes me b-back, and I don't have the courage to ask him." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from rambling.

"Really now? So your stuck in the friend zone." He snickered, pushing off the wall with his shoulder. I managed a nod and turned back to my locker, clicking the lock in place. Then a shadow fell over me. I turned wide eyed to find Aaron standing over me, leaning on an arm against the locker, placed right next to my head. I looked down, suddenly very shy and bright as a neon sign. He used part of his free hand to slowly lift my head to look at him.

"W-what are you?.." The question died in my throat, suddenly I couldn't help staring at his eyes, looking for any sign of a joke. _Is he doing this on purpose? Does he realize how romantic this looks? Wait- is he getting closer?!_ I jolted back to reality. He was definitely getting closer. My eyes fluttered closed on their own. He got an inch from my face then stopped, kissing me on the cheek instead. He smirked and leaned closer to my ear. "This guy must be pretty lucky to have a girl like you." He mumbled and pulled away. He chuckled seeing my expression, ran a hand along my cheek before walked away. After about ten seconds of dumbfounded silence, I pulled myself together and ran to class...which I had with him and Annabeth. Why Chemistry? I've already got enough romantic chemistry, just let me blow stuff up. I sat down next to Annabeth. She gave me a quizzical look seeing my face, still very flushed. I pulled out my phone and rapid fire texted Annabeth.

_Ithinkheknows _

_Oh my god _

_Annabeth _

_I think he knows I like him_

_He almost kissed me in the hallway_

_Annabeth help-_

_**Wait seriously? **_

_Yeah yeah, and then_

_he said the guy I like was pretty lucky to have me and _

_ohmygod Annabeth _

_How does he know? _

_**Probably Leo or Percy. **_

_But why didn't he just kiss me?_

_**He's making you chase him genius. He wants you to confess first. **_

_why is love so hard?_

_**Idk Harpie. Class is starting. Pay attention.**_

I put my phone away and looked up towards the front where Aaron was sitting. He was talking with his lab partner, but as if he had a sixth sense, he glanced back and caught my eye. I blushed, burying my face in my arms. Annabeth giggled, so i looked at her and copied her face from the first day of school. She huffed and looked away. My fun was interrupted by the teacher.

"-Class, we will be experimenting with chemical reactions. Mister Stoll please refrain from messing with the lab equipment until necessary." He had indeed been trying to make a slingshot out of the rubber band from the safety goggles. That got a laugh out of the entire class.

The rest of the class was pretty fun. At some point I messed up ended up with flour and cornstarch in my face. My and half the class cracked up laughing while I wiped my face off. Aaron helped me wipe it off, though I kinda wish I'd left it on so he couldn't see me blushing. Annabeth had to hold back her snickers. He went back to his seat and i followed the instructions more closely for the rest of class.

…

Lunch was the _worst_. Annabeth forced me to talk about the "Almost Kiss", leaving out no details to everyone at the table since Aaron wasn't there yet. And then she recapped the lab incident. I was beet red by the time Aaron arrived. He sat down next to me. I couldn't meet his eyes but he still saw my face. He gave me a look and I gave him a _don't ask _head shake. He dropped it and started eating. I started picking at my food, a habit I'd made for myself during the whole "fighting with Annabeth" debacle. Leo coughed to get my attention then glared from me to my plate. I realized what I was doing and started eating normally again so he wouldn't try to scowled me like a two year old. I still feel bad for making them all worried, but they don't rub it in my face like I owe them something for it, which I'm grateful for. I know it probably hit leo the hardest, seeing my state both at school and at home. I started to break the not-eating habit, but sometimes I forget and needed to be reminded to eat lunch or dinner. Of course he tried putting on a brave face. That's just what Leo does. Aaron nudged me, making me realize I'd been sitting there biting on my fork and staring at my food. I spit it out, my face flushed. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I defaulted to 'don't speak unless spoken to' mode, eating my food. I was very happy when the lunch bell rang, the signal to start transitioning to your next class. **A/N:...i might have screwed up her schedule and accidentally put chem before lunch. So now chem and calculus are switched. Oops. **I sat down at my desk, taking notes when necessary. I'd gotten pretty good at art, seeing as it was necessary for project sketches, so I wasn't really surprised when I ended up doodling pictures of Aaron. I immediately crossed them out before anyone could see when the class was over. I stuffed the notes in my bag and left for drama. We finally had a sub but he didn't really do anything so we kinda just messed around still. I sat in the usual box seat, sitting on the ground to lean against the wall, and to stay awake. The room is darkly lit ok? I was using the wall to text Aaron. I know he had an actually active class, but he says it's so boring it's ok to text him. So I was having a pleasant conversation and ruined it by bringing something up.

_So like..what was that in the hallway? Right before chem. _

_**Come on don't pretend u didn't like it. **_

_Psh. I barely registered it. _

_**U went into shock didn't u? **_

_Maybe a little. And maaaybe if I had registered it I might have enjoyed it- _

_but you didn't answer the question. _

_**Which was? **_

_Y did you do it in the first place?_

_**Idk. For kicks and giggles I guess. Just seemed right at the moment.**_

_O-_

_**I also wanted to see how u would react**_

_So an experiment then_

_**Pretty much**_

_Woooowww messing with my feels was an experiment -.-_

_**What- nononono that's not what I meant- and don't even pretend you weren't expecting something else. **_

_Possibly-_

_**Not 'possibly' you lit up red.**_

_I'm so rolling my eyes rn._

I took a quick screenshot of his explanation then switched over to my text chain with Annabeth. I sent her the screenshot.

_Boys are impossible._

_**Mhm. he should have thought about what he was type.**_

_So how are you and Percy?_

_**Why are you changing the subject?**_

_Because i want to. Spill._

_**We are fine. I've been giving him some tutoring, because apparently he's falling behind in his math class.**_

_And what else? Have you guys hung out outside of school purposes?_

_**He might of sort of taken me to his mother's candy store. **_

_His mom has a candy store?_

_**Apparently. And NO it wasn't a date. Just a hang out.**_

_No no, of course. Did ya find out anything worth knowing about him?_

_**I found out he's on the swim team. **_

_Ooo nice- Have you gone to any of his meets? _

_**Noope. But he says he has one this weekend so I might go.**_

_Count me in. _

_**And what about Your boo? Does he play any sports?**_

_Not any popular ones. I think he mentioned Archery one time. I know for a fact he plays guitar. And well._

_**Maybe he could give you some lessons. Like no offense- you **__**suck**__**. **_

_Gee thanks. And FYI I was actually thinking about asking._

_**Seriously?**_

I was about to start calling again, but stopped when i heard the sub calling for the class's attention. I stood up and leaned over the rail to listen.

"-Everyone. Quiet down. The principal wanted me to announce this to each drama class. Apparently this school will be having a talent show in i guess like, three weeks or somethin. I don't know, there should be flyers out soon." The room echoed with a toon of _Ooo_'s. I quickly went back to my phone.

_Annabeth guess what-_

_**?**_

_Apparently the school is hosting a talent show. _

_**And? What talent would you show off? How to build a lego house?**_

_Ouch- cold. But no. If I can get Aaron to give me some vocal lessons or somethin i could use the talent show to confess._

_**Ooooh. That's actually really smart.**_

_I have my moments. _

_**Yeah, but very rarely. **_

_Imma text him real fast. _

I Switch back over to Aaron's text chain.

_Hey guess what?_

He didn't respond for a solid minute.

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Heyheyhey_

_Look at your texts_

_Heyyyy_

_**Whaaat!? What is so important you have to spam my phone-**_

_No need to be rude- Anyway, my drama sub just told us there's going to be a talent show. I'm wanting to sign up._

_**Ooo. doing what?**_

_Aaaah..Maybe singing- i was kinda hoping you might be able to give me some lessons. Its not for like, a month anyway. _

_**Im down. Ill still beat your ass though. Take the prize. **_

_Honestly- probably. _

_**Who's house, when do we start?**_

_Mine i guess. My parents probably want to meet you. _

_**Why would they wan to meet me?**_

_If i tell you you'll get a big head-_

_**Really now? And why's that?**_

_I'm not telling._

_**I won't give you lessons if you don't spill-**_

_Fiiinee. I might have mentioned you, a couple...hundred, times._

_**Oh? Do i have a not so secret admirer? **_

_No- You've just done enough stupid things worth talking about. _

_And how dare you threaten me-_

_**I believe it was more of a bribe than a threat.**_

_It was definitely a threat._

_**Believe what you want.**_

_Whatever. Bells about to ring. You should probably start backing._

_**Probably. Buh bye.**_

_Cya later. Ill be waiting after school. Ttyl._

I turned off my phone and stuffed it in my bag with the homework id stopped doing to talk with Aaron. I made it out of the box seats just before the bell rang and ran out of class, eager to get the day over with. I even did well in p.e. PE. I NEVER get excited about p.e and barely ever put any effort into it. I just want to get the points and get out and be down with physical exercise forever. But we played dodgeball and I actually took out like half of the opposite team. Which also meant wrecking Percy. e. I always love a chance to beat him. I was surprisingly kinda sad when class ended. I did give him a decent bruise though, so that's nice.

I showed my life sized prototype to my engineering teacher, and he found it an amazing idea, which pleased me very much. I was sad when that class ended too. I took the prototype with me to work on it in the parking lot while I waited for Aaron. I had my computer, 360 touch screen if you must know, on the hood next to me, switching between the design and the real thing, trying to figure out what I could improve. I got so focused I didn't notice him walking up. Again. He tapped on the car hood to get my attention. I jumped, nearly off the hood, almost dropping my bag. I turned to look at him.

"Don't spook me like that!" I huffed.

"Wasn't trying to." He said it calmly but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Mhm." I said skeptically. For the first time I noticed he has a guitar case strapped to his back. "If you want, you can put that in the trunk." I set the back down and picked up my laptop. I started messing around with designs and colors. He shrugged and walked around to the back of the car, tossing the guitar into the back and closing the trunk door again. He walked back around the car and pulled himself onto the hood to sit next to me.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked, watching the screen.

"Trying to find a decent fabric for the bag. Its just a skeleton right now, which has already cut me several times." I lifted one of my arms, where several fingers and parts of my under arm were covered in bandages.

"Ouch. You didn't have those this morning." He grabbed my wrist gently to get a better look.

"Happened last period. Proves the need for fabric and padding." I shrugged, pulling my arm back.

"How did you even make the links?"

"3D printer."

"But then wouldnt the links snap easily?"

"Special filament. And it's just a prototype using school funds. It's not perfect." I huffed. "And ive been trying to find the right design to put in the fabric."

"Can i see what you've got?" He asked, reaching for the computer.

"Yep. no touchy." I smacked his hand away. I started going through the few designs i had, pausing to let him look. He stopped me at one of them.

"I like that one." He pointed at it like I couldn't see it.

"Of course you like that one." It was a pretty simple design. It was mostly gray, but on the top, in a sort of rainbow pattern was a line of bars like you'd see in a music programmer or something. The kind that shows you the volume of a certain note or sound. The same pattern was on the straps of the bag. "I'll make a separate bag with that design for you, but i need something everyone will want." I checked the battery on my laptop. "Dang. almost dead." I turned it off and put it back in my bag. He lay back on the hood, staring up at the sky. I know I've thought of it before, but now out here I realized how close to the color of the sky his eyes were. I was broken from my staring when Leo arrived, calling out way before he reached the car. Ii grumbled and jumped off the hood, grabbing my bag and my prototype and throwing them in the back with the guitar.

"Get in the car so we can get going. Aaron's got shotgun." I swung into the drivers seat, starting up the car.

"Sweet." Aaron grinned, hopping in the front next to me.

"Uuuugh. Whyyy?" Leo groaned at the same time.

"Because you always have the front, and he has never been in this car before. Fair? Fair." I smiled, driving out of the parking lot.

"Why's he even here?" He complained.

"Because he's helping me with something." I huffed.

"So he's coming over? That's pretty bra-" His voice was cut off when I pushed a button on the console. A screen rolled up from the floor, closing off the backseat from the front.

Aaron sat up, staring at the glass. "Your car can do that?"

"It couldn't originally. But i made a few adjustments. It's helpful for silencing annoying brothers." Leo started tapping on the glass, though I knew it was no random tapping. Leo and I liked to talk through the walls after he taught me some morse code. He was pretty much telling me to lower the window. _Only if you stop complaining._ I tapped back. There was a lot of grumbling in the back but he tapped _ok_. I pushed the button again and the window came back down. Aaron looked very confused.

"What was _that_?" He pointed between me and leo.

"Morse code." We said at practically the same time.

"You know morse code? How?" Both of us were a little hesitant.

"I suppose we should explain _before_ we get to the house." I sighed.

"_My_ mother taught me morse code. Then I taught it to Harper." Leo said.

"You said _My_ like-"

"His mother isn't mine? Thats because shes not."

"How?-" He seemed to realize what it meant after he asked.

"It's a touchy subject."

"I lost my real mother in a fire, and neither of us ever knew our father." he mumbled.

"My mother is still alive, but she had to give me u since she couldn't support both of us." I finished.

"Oh."

"Leo _says _he's met his real dad but I don't believe it." I huffed.

"I haaave. But I wouldn't exactly name him father of the year." He hissed back.

"Sooo Yeah. My real mother still has visitation rights, so if she's there while you are, don't be surprised."

Aaron was silent for at least a minute, processing this new information. "Wow ...yeah glad you explained that _before _we got to your place."

We were relatively silent for the rest of the car ride. I sighed with relief when we finally got home. "Ohthankgod-" I jumped out of the car, walked around back to grab my stuff, and walked inside. As always my dad was sitting at the kitchen island on his computer.

"Padre, we're back." I walked up to my room to put my stuff down.

He stopped typing and turned to face me when I came back down. "Welcome back." He paused when he saw Leo and Aaron come in. "Who's this?"

"Thats-"

"Aaron, sir. I believe your daughter might have already talked about me. All good things i hope." He walked forward and offered a hand to my dad. I turned a rosy shade of pink.

My dad looked over his shoulder at me. "Like th-"

"Yes _That_ Aaron dad." I grumbled, making a little _cut_ motion with my hand and giving him my best _drop it_ glare. I could see Leo biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Well then. Nice to meet you finally. I assure you it's all good things." He took his hand. The shook. I resisted the urge to sneak off to my room and die under my bed sheets.

"You know what? We should probably get going to my room. I'm going to need all the time we can get, and I need all the help I can get." I cut in, pointed upstairs.

"Right of course." He let go of my dads hand and followed me upstairs to my room. Which was a mess.

"Oops- If I'd known you'd be coming over I would have picked up this morning." I grumbled, kicking clothes under the bed.

"Makes no difference to me. Mine is just as messy." He chuckled, looking around.

"I find that hard to believe." I picked up a pair of shoes and threw them into the closet. My dress from the party was hanging up in the door of the walk-in, clean again. I stopped for a moment, staring at the dress. "I...Don't think I properly thanked you. For the party i mean." I added when i turned to see him confused.

"Wheres this coming from?" He tilted his head.

I pointed at the dress, then closed the door, leaning against it.

"Ah."

"You looked like you were having so much fun at that party. Then I started that whole fight and ruined several peoples nights…"

"Harper you didn't-"

"Don't interrupt me- You dropped everything to get me out of there, and i didnt even say thank you...So I guess, Thanks." I managed a small smile. "And now all's right with the world! Lukes been put in his place and Annabeth and i are not fighting anymore, so lets go ahead and get started." I pushed off the wall, throwing on a smile to mask my thoughts. He looked like he wanted to say more, but thought better of it. "Alright fine. Let's get started." He walked over to the bed.

We worked for a good 3 hours, at _least_. He laughed at my horrible singing at first, but after a few pointers and a few more demonstrations, i did not suck as bad. I was almost sad when my parents called for dinner. Dad must have informed mom about the boy in the house because she gave me this knowing look that I hated and ohmygodcouldtheynotdothiswhileheisaround?

I had to give them _the look _several times, and I'm positive Aaron noticed. I rushed back to my room after dinner, followed shortly by Aaron. It was already dark by the time we stopped. He said he had to get going, but i practically begged him to stay the night, though im not sure why.

"Your parents seriously don't mind you having a guy over?" He half-ask.

"Its fiiiiine. Pleeaaasseee? Its already late anyway and i don't want you walking outside this late, and i ain't leaving this house after dark."

He let out a defeated sigh and left the room to make a call. I did a little happy dance when he left the room.

He came back a moment later putting his phone in his jacket pocket. "Called my mother. She pretty much said its fine."

"Did she say anything else?"

"I mean yeah, but the first statement sums it up pretty well." Was it just be or was his face a little red- oh. _Oh._ I turned a little red myself when I realized what she probably told him.

"You can uh..borrow some of my dads clothes for the night if you want. And I think we have an air mattress somewhere so you can haven't bed."

"Ok to the first part, but I insist on sleeping on the bed of air."

"No no, your a guest. _I_ insist you sleep on my bed." I scoffed playfully.

"Or you know...we could both sleep on the bed."

I couldn't function for about two seconds, Enough time to turn cherry red. "Wha?!" I stampered, trying to form a complete sentence. "Y-you what- How- why-"

"Relax Harper, relax! I was just kidding." He was trying very hard to hold his laughter in. "It was a very cute reaction though."

I glared at him, though it didn't really do much when my cheeks were puffed out and red. All I got was a laugh which was not the reaction I was hoping for. "Alright fine, your taking the air mattress and that's final." We made eye contact. I dared him to call my bluff.

I ended up on the air mattress. Welp. Guess that backfired. I tossed and turned for a good hour, texting annabeth sometimes to see if she's awake. Apparently not. Of course not. She's one of those girls who goes to sleep to have exactly eight hours of sleep, and that deadline was two hours ago. I sat there for another half hour then glanced at the bed. Aaron was fast asleep. Trying my best not to make a sound or wake him up I crawled off of the mattress and snuck up until the bed, cuddling up against him without any sudden movements alas not to wake him up. I fit almost if not perfectly with his body and drifted off to sleep within five minutes. And that's how my day ended. Cuddled up with my crush on my bed, in my house.

That's a pretty good ending. At least for now.

**Alright so this is done. Next chapter will have the talent show, but i cant pick an act for Harper. should she do a skit type song, or a solo? Let me know by reviewing. Also, I've started work on a medival AU of This series so if you want me to post it also let me know.**


	5. The one where two ends meet

It's been about two weeks since Aaron started tutoring me and i must say i've gotten pretty good, though I may be a little biased. The talent show was a week away. I'd already filled Piper and Thalia in on my plan and both said they were willing to rip in any way possible. But I've been thinking, what if I didn't just sing? A musical type thing sounds right to me. Like a skit. I've been looking at song after song for the right one, in secret of course. I've narrowed it down to two songs I think, but I'm not going to Tell you any of that because it would spoil the surprise. I've been noticing more looks from Luke, but they're different now...I don't know how to explain it. They aren't angry glared anymore, but I can't identify the new look. I don't think it matters though. Aaron finally met my mother, like, my real one. She showed up in the middle of a practice last week. Needless to say they hit it off. Don't ask me to elaborate. I'll just tell you it was pretty boring watching them talk back and forth about something I don't even remember. The details are unimportant anyway. We are currently in the middle of a practice and I guess I got distracted and missed a note, because he stopped playing his guitar.

"You alright Harper? You seem a little out of it."

"Whaaaaat? Nooooo. I'm fiiiiine."

"You're dragging out your words. And that's also the fifth time you missed a note, this is just the first time I corrected you." He pointed out.

"Oh." I blushed, purely out of embarrassment. Definitely. "Guess I'm just jittery about the talent show. It is uncomfortably close."

"Well don't be. You'll do fine. Have you picked a song yet?"

"Working on it." I sighed.

"Better pick soon. You've got a week to practice it."

"Don't remind me. What about you? What're you singing?"

"Ah." He looked bashful now. "I was think _mother's eyes_."

"Don't believe I've ever heard it." I shrugged.

He put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"Seriously?" He immediately took his guitar off and placed it on my bed, pulling out his phone.

"Yes seriously. Are you seriously showing it to me right now?"

"Yep." He typed something in the YouTube search bar, clicked a video, and sat down on the bed, motioning for me to sit next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Queue three minutes listening to this song.

"So?" He turned his phone off and tossed it over to his bag.

"Its alright i guess."

"You _guess_?" He sighed with exasperation.

"Yep. thirty more minutes of practice and then ill allow you to leave. Knowing you, you've got an assignment due tomorrow you had all last week to work on."

"You know me so well." He snickered and stood up, grabbing his guitar again.

…

Oh god. Its today. Today is the day. I finally settled on a song. I've got piper, thalia, and Annabeth in on it. The talent show is tonight and I suddenly feel very under prepared. I have been practicing in secret, telling Aaron my song is a surprise. I've caught luke staring even more, but with all the talent show jitters i've been shrugging it off. I've been so focused on tonight i've been distracted all day. Five different teachers have had to snap me back to reality. I practically ran out the door when school ended. Id already let Aaron know he wasn't coming home with me today.

…

The talent show is starting in thirty minutes. I am still at home trying to get ready. May parents and Leo already left, my parents to get heir seats, Leo to help out around back. Apparently he's using a soundboard to help out with singer audio. I'm wearing the same dress I wore to the stoll party, hoping to use it as a hint. I finally slipped my shoes on and ran out the door.

I made it just in time to check in. Aaron was in the back lounge tuning his guitar when I was finally signed in to show my appearance. I sat down next to him, out of breath.

"Bout time. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show." He glanced over at me.

"Yeah So was I." I sighed. "But I'm here now and ready to beat your ass."

"Good luck with that." He scoffed. "I checked the roster. I am after you and dead last. Best for last I suppose." He shrugged.

"Unlikely." It was my turn to scoff. And then I heard the principal announcing the start.

"Come on," I whacked his arm. "I want to watch the other acts."

Annabeth and the others found us about fifteen minutes later. Percy wasn't participating so annabeth had gotten him a backstage pass for a better look. Aaron looked at me funny when they showed up.

"What? You thought I was going to do this _without _by best friends?" I placed a hand over my heart with a scoff. He rolled his eyes at my exaggeration and turned back to watch the other contestants, his guitar strapped to his back. I got extremely bored around halfway through and went to sit in the back, waiting for my name to be called, drinking as much water as possible beforehand so my throat didn't dry up.

Annabeth had signed up to sing separately as well as with me and the other two. She refused to tell anyone what she was singing. She was at least two acts above me and Aaron so at least she got to rest before she went up the second time.

And that's when annabeth was called on stage.

Had it already been that long? Honestly I lost track. I got up and walked back to the backstage area to watch. I arrived just in time for her to reach the mic.

"I picked this song to convey a certain message to a certain someone. You'll know who you are, hopefully. If not you must be going delirious from a lack of oxygen. I bet it's hard to breath on that high horse." She got a chuckle out of the crowd.

(**Song: Honestly By: Gabbie Hanna**)

Annabeth took a deep breath.

_White lies, but they're getting dark_

_Blurred lines, but they're getting clearer_

_Just tell the truth, ay, it's not that hard_

_You call me crazy_

_So am I crazy?_

_Your words don't hold any weight_

_I can't seem to get a straight answer_

_Don't trust you, but who's to blame?_

_I think you're crazy_

_But am I crazy?_

_Got me second guessin' everything you say_

_Thinkin' that I know you, but you're really a stranger_

_Doin' what you gotta do to get your way_

_You're reckless and selfish and you can't help it_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly_

_But you're lyin' to me constantly, oh_

_All the bullshit, I don't need it_

_And honestly, I don't believe it, nah_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly_

_But I don't want your dumb apology, no_

_Say you're sorry, you don't mean it_

_Sorry that I don't believe it, nah_

_Say too much, but it's not enough_

_Got me wonderin', 'what a lie you hiding?'_

_Did you lie when you called it love?_

_Or am I crazy?_

_Somebody save me_

_Got me second guessin' everything you say_

_Thinkin' that I know you, but you're really a stranger_

_Doin' what you gotta do to get your way_

_You're reckless and selfish and you can't help it_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly_

_But you're lyin' to me constantly, oh_

_All the bullshit, I don't need it_

_And honestly, I don't believe it, nah_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly_

_But I don't want your dumb apology, no_

_Say you're sorry, you don't mean it_

_Sorry that I don't believe it, nah_

_Don't know what's reality_

_Made me question my sanity, oh_

_Don't know what's reality_

_Am I losing my sanity?_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly_

_But you're lyin' to me constantly, oh_

_All the bullshit, I don't need it_

_And honestly, I don't believe it, nah_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly_

_But I don't want your dumb apology, no_

_Say you're sorry, you don't mean it_

_Sorry that I don't believe it, nah_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly (I don't need it)_

_But you're lyin' to me constantly (I don't believe it, no)_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly (I don't need it)_

_But you're lyin' to me constantly (I don't believe it, no)_

_(Say you're talkin' to me honestly_

_But you're lyin' to me constantly_

_Say you're talkin' to me honestly_

_But you're lyin' to me constantly, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

She paused to catch her breath while the music paused.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_You never cross my fucking mind_

_Do you know what your little lies do?_

_You know what I had to fight through_

_Nothing that you say is mildly true_

_Spit deceit through shifty smiles_

_Two faces you've had for a while_

_You act like such a fucking child_

_Who are you now?_

_You're so hostile to me_

_I'm feeling homicidal, you better run and try and hide_

_Ooh, I was livin' in denial_

_Through all this time you had me riled up_

_All the shit has finally piled up_

_There's no chance of reconciling us_

_With the falsehoods I've been filing away_

_For months, you've made these stories up_

_Sick from the untruths you're throwing up_

_Had me thinkin' I was crazy but_

_Turns out I'm your favorite thing to discuss_

_You keep on talking, shut it up_

_You keep rubbing salt into the cut_

_Broke the cycle, need to reconstruct_

_You're no use to me, I'm giving up_

_Baby your a loser and I'm ashamed to say I ever knew you_

_A user taking all i'd give ya_

_I swear to god I'll never miss ya_

_Swear to god I haven't missed ya_

_God I hope I never miss ya.._

She took a step away from the mic, signifying her finish. Everyone was silent for a moment then started clapping rather violently. She walked off stage. I held my hand up for a high five, she obliged.

"Nice job Wise Girl. Go get something to drink. We're up soon." She just nodded and walked into the back to get some water. I was just trying to get her away from the crowds after I'd seen red eyes during her approach. She looked on the verge of tears.

Percy looked at me funny. "Wise girl? Where did that name come from?"

"Old nickname. Gave it to her during her time of unwise decisions. Feel free to use it."

"I don't believe I've ever heard annabeth referred to as unwise." He gasped mockingly.

"I know right? But it happens." I said, the. Turned back to the stage.

"_Please welcome Connor and Travis Stoll, here to provide us with a magic act!_"

Insert 15 minutes of the stolls trying to swipe people's wallets, and teachers forcing them to return said wallets.

"_Sorry about that folks. But the night is almost up. Please welcome our second to last performance." _And then he walked off stage. I felt like having a heart attack. The other three walked on stage to get into their positions, I hung back as planned. Aaron looked over at me.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." He whispered to me. I started walking, with only a short glance back. And then the music started.

(**All speech from this point on until said otherwise is part of the song: Boys Are So Ugh By: Haschak Sisters**)

Piper started when i was barely on stage. "If you sorta kinda like him you should tell him so~"

I whipped around to face her. "Wait, what!?" I feigned surprise.

Annabeth stepped forward. "If you wait up after school for him than you should know-"

I faced her. "Ok first of all-"

Thalia crept behind me and snatched my phone, holding it above my head. "If He happens to be in the background on your phone~"

I snatched it and shrugged nervously. "Coincidence?"

All three. "Then it's obvious there's something going on!"

I took a step back toward the crowd. "Maybe I like him, maybe he likes me..but I don't know if he'll ever notice.

"They never talk but-" Annabeth started.

"It's cause he's nervous." Thalia added.

"Hmmm?" Piper finished.

"Yeah I know." Annabeth.

"Yeah I know." Thalia.

"I know!" Piper.

"Boys are so Ugh!" We all four said, stomping our foot on the wood and standing shoulder to shoulder.

Annabeth stepped forward. "They don't understand the way we are!"

"Boys are so Ugh!" Thalia, Piper and I said. I stepped forward.

"Sometimes they take the jokes too far." I said, after Annabeth stepped back.

"Boys are so Ugh!" The other three. I stepped back again. Thalia stepped forward.

"They act crazy to impress their friends." She rolled her eyes and stepped back. Piper stepped forward.

"They don't ever seem to get their hang." She rubbed her temples with her thumb and pointer, then stepped back.

"Boys are so.." We all sighed loudly.

I tilted my head back a little to look backstage, since there was a pause in the song. Aaron looked...shocked. And I could have sworn he was blushing. I smiled and then they started singing again.

"If you change your daily schedule just to pass him by." She moved in front of me, and turned to face me, putting her hands on her hips. I took a step back. "I do not!" I protested.

Thalia moves next to Piper one hand on her hip, leaning on the corresponding leg. "When you scroll to the very bottom of his timeline~"

I didn't have to force any blush into my face. It showed bright as day. "That was once." I

huffed.

Annabeth leaned on my shoulder. "When you screenshot all his messages that's probably why." She snickered. I stepped away from her, making her drop her arm.

"Ok you know what-"

"Pretty obvious you really like this guy!" All three yelled in my face and I fake stumbled back, falling on my butt.

"Maybe I like him," I took Annabeth's hand when she offered to help me up. "Maybe he likes me. But I don't know if, he'll ever notice…"

"They never talk but-" Annabeth started.

"It's cause he's nervous." Thalia added.

"Hmmm?" Piper finished.

"Yeah I know." Annabeth.

"Yeah I know." Thalia.

"I know!" Piper.

"Boys are so Ugh!" We all four said, stomping our feet on the wood and standing shoulder to shoulder again.

"They don't understand the way we are." Thalia started this time, a spotlight trained on her, Then the stage lit up again. "Boys are so Ugh!" Four voices again. Then all except the light above me shut off.

"Sometimes they take the jokes too far." I whined, The other three spotlights lit up.

"Boys are so Ugh!" All but the one above piper shut off.

"They act crazy to impress their friends." She scowled. The other three lit up.

"Boys are so Ugh!" The one above Annabeth stayed on.

"They don't ever seem to get their hang." The other three lights turned on.

"Boys are so.." Insert heavy sigh. All four lights faded out. Leo played a ring tone sound. The lights turned on again.

"Wait he just texted me!" I squeaked, pulling out my phone. I didn't actually turn it on.

"Really! What did he say?" Annabeth looked over my shoulder.

"He says 'there's something that I really need to ask you

And I've been wanting to for a really long time'." I fake read.

"That's so cute!" Piper squealed, jumping up and down.

"He's typing again!"

"Here it comes." Thalia grinned.

"Will I do his math homework!?" I hissed

"Boys are so ugh!"

"Boys are so Ugh!" We all four said, stomping our feet on the wood and standing shoulder to shoulder again.

"They don't understand the way we are." Thalia started this time, a spotlight trained on her, Then the stage lit up again. "Boys are so Ugh!" Four voices again. Then all except the light above me shut off.

"Sometimes they take the jokes too far." I whined, The other three spotlights lit up.

"Boys are so Ugh!" All but the one above piper shut off.

"They act crazy to impress their friends." She scowled. The other three lit up.

"Boys are so Ugh!" The one above Annabeth stayed on.

"They don't ever seem to get their hang." The other three lights turned on.

"Boys are so.." Insert heavy sigh. All four lights faded out. And that was it. I glanced backstage just as the applause started. He definitely looked shocked, maybe a little relieved. I walked off stage with the others, straight towards him. I might have been biting my lip with anticipation.

He was silent for a count of ten, then. "We'll discuss this after I take first place." He whispered then snickered, leaving me dumbfounded. He walked out when his name was called, shifting his guitar around the strap so he could reach the cords. He walked past the mic, giving the audience a _one moment_ motion. A ripple of confusion passed through the crowd. He walked over to Leo and whispered something, then he walked back over to the mic.

"Sorry about that. Had to make a, Ah, mast minute change I should say." Leo was grinning from ear to ear. My entire body screamed _uh oh_.

_I'm in love with the Geek, the freak, the girl that never wins (So what, so what)_

My heart lept into my throat.

_I'm in love with the weird, the wild, her rip jeans in her pants (So what, so what)_

_She's doesn't listen to the radio, but she sings along at all my shows_

_I'm in love with the Geek, the freak, the girl that never wins (So what, so what)_

_So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team_

_She's on the side lines, living her own life and having a good time_

_So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader_

_She's on the side lines, living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)_

_She's not the same, the lame, mean girls parody (So what, so what)_

_She'll dance in the rain all day, no matter who's lookin (So what, so what)_

_I'm checking out her Facebook page, Star Wars action figure pics for days_

_But she's not the same, the lame, mean girls parody (So what, so what)_

_So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team_

_She's on the side lines, living her own life and having a good time_

_So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader_

_She's on the side lines, living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)_

_We could live happily ever after_

_All the girls in the world don't matter_

_She's the one, she's the one I'm after_

_So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team_

_She's on the side lines, living her own life and having a good time_

_So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader_

_She's on the side lines, living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)_

_Oh yeah, she's all that, oh yeah (She's all that)_

I held a hand over my mouth, to hide my shock jaw, gaping open. He shifted the guitar back onto his back then glanced over at me, grinning like a five year old. I pointed at his guitar then at myself like _that was for me?_ He got the message, and nodded. I made a sound between a laugh and a choked sob. He waved my over and I broke out running. I tackled him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck, smiling like I'd just won the lottery. I pulled my head back enough to look him in the eye, but only there. Our faces were still only an inch or two apart. "You sir, are quite the charmer."

"And you are quite the catch." He chuckled, and then the space between us disappeared, and every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire, and oh my god, It felt _amazing_. Id heard people say the first kiss was always the best, but i'm severely underestimated what they meant. I felt like I saw my entire life time flash by under my eyelids, all of them with Aaron somewhere in the image. I couldn't breath after what felt like a lifetime. And as quickly as the feeling had arrived, it disappeared. I wanted it back. I could hear major applause in the background, still hazy. I was vaguely aware of the wolf-whistles and cat-calls from the audience too. The principal finally shooed us off the stage.

"Yes yes. We get it. Now shoo with you." We snickered and I dragged a dazed Aaron off stage.

"Well that was quite eventful," the principal continued. "Thank you all for coming. Results will be out by the end of the week, please do not try to sue if your child doesn't win. Thank you and good night!" Everyone started clearing out. I walked back over to the others and was greeted by a lot of suggestive smiles from my girl-friends.

…

We were walking through the halls after everyone had cleared out, trying to agree on a place to have a little celebratory dinner. Suddenly i felt a lot of weight slam into me, pinning me against the lockers. There was a moment of stunned silence, which gave me time to look up at my attacker. Luke held me against the wall, smirking down at me. He was either really brave or really dumb to attack me whan _all_ of my friends were nearby. The daze wore off and several of them rushed toward me, including my unofficial boyfriend. I tapped a morse code message against the locker for Leo. _Wait_. He nodded and stepped in front of my friends, muttering and pushing them back. I kept eye contact with Luke. I finally recognized that look in his eyes, the same one he had at the party, while Annabeth was gone. _Lust._ He wasn't physically touching me, yet, but by his posture i could tell he was ready to stop me if i tried to leave.

"What do you want estúpido?" I hissed

"Come on now, don't play dumb~" He must have understood the confusion on my face. "I know who your little song was meant for."

"Oh good. Then you know it wasn't you." I tried to shove him away. He slipped his knee between my legs, making me tense up. I glanced behind him to see the cold fury in Aaron's eyes. It was kind of scary.

"Don't play dumb with me. We both know it was meant for me." I carefully removed his leg from between mine.

"bájate de tu caballo alto, cabeza hueca. It was _not_ meant for you." I snarled, then pulled my knee up as hard as I could, nailing him in the crotch. He fell back and curled up in pain. I smirked with satisfaction. "I've wanted to do that for _so long_." I stepped over him and ran over to Aaron, clinging to one of his arms. Annabeth walked over to Luke, kicking him in the head. "Her song wasn't, but _mine_ was." She backed up to stand beside Percy. Luke recovered rather slowly, but he stood up growling when he did. Apparently he thought better of fighting a group of four girls and three guys, two of which could easily kick his ass. He turned and walked away, muttering under his breath.

…

We decided on a place called _Dia De Las Baila_. Pretty good food, ten out of ten. Me and Aaron became an official thing over dinner thanks to a lot of teasing.

…

Aaron insisted on coming home with me. I shrugged and let leo drive the car I'd taken. We got back at just about the same time. I insisted Aaron stay for a while. Not sure why. I guess I wanted him to stay so the moment would last. So now we are currently laying on my bed, me with my back to him sitting between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around my torso, resting his chin on my head. I wanted it to last a lifetime.

So of course it didn't. I heard my foster mom call me downstairs. I let out an exasperated sigh and led him downstairs, where my real mom and some stranger sat on the couch. I slowed to a stop.

"...what's going on?" I ask, keeping a tight grip on Aaron's hand.

Her real mother turned to look at her. The man on the couch looked pretty stout, with an ashy yet pale figure like he'd spent his life in a forge. I noticed one crippled leg but decided to say nothing. "Harper..we need to talk.." she started. Uh oh. Nothing _good_ ever came after _we need to talk_. Those were break up lines usually. Except you can't break up with your mom right?...right?

"Um...ok?" I gripped his hand tighter, probably crushing it.

"Harper…. I know I always raised you alone until..er, I couldn't…"

Rough start, but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt.

"And I know you never met your father...but um… well now your getting the chance."

It took my brain a moment to process her words. Aaron figures it out faster.

"Wait is your saying…" I trailed off. A curious Leo chose that time to walk downstairs, and froze when he saw the man.

"Yes Harper.. this is...your-" then leo cut in, with the best timing known to man.

"Padré?"

…...

**Hahahahahahah cliff hanger. This is still a a super unnoticed fan fiction, so if you guys wouldn't mind sharing the love and leaving reviews that would be great. I might try switching povs in the next chapter, to get some more percabeth. Let me know what you think! Also YYYAAAAYYYY Harpon is official uwu (Yes I have them a ship name.) One more thing. Should I post my medieval AU for tofanp? Of course with Percy and annabeth ad royals. Harper helping out in the forged and so on.**


End file.
